dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Ji Sub
Perfil *'Nombre:' 소지섭 / So Ji Sub *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante y Empresario *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm. *'Peso:' 72 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Serpiente *'Familia:' Madre y hermana Mayor *'Agencia: 51k *'Relación Sentimental: '''Reportera Jo Eun Jung. Sobre So Ji Sub Es un actor y modelo nacido en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 4 de Noviembre de 1977. Es reconocido por sus grandes actuaciones en un sin número de dramas y películas de las cuales What Happened in Bali y Sorry I Love You ganó gran popularidad. Cursó estudios en la Universidad de Chungwoon (Mejor actuación). Sus aficiones son todos los deportes, pero tiene una gran habilidad en la natación, donde logró obtener una medalla en el "National Atletic Meet". Su familia son su madre y una hermana mayor. Completó su servicio militar de dos (2) años el 27 de abril de 2007. Dramas *Terius Behind Me (MBC, 2018) *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015-2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) Cameo ''Ep.1 *One Sunny Day (Line TV, 2014-2015) * Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *I Am Ghost (BeeTV, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *I'm Sorry, I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Law Firm (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *Great Great (SBS, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999, historia 6) *Three Men Three Women (MBC sitcom, 1998) *Oh Happy Day (KBS sitcom, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Temas para Dramas * Foolish Love (Drama Ver) para Cain and Abel (2009) * The Sound Of Memory ''para Road No. 1 (2010) Películas *Alien (2020) *Confession (2020) *Be With You (2018) *Battleship Island (2017) *Sado (2014) ''Cameo *A Company Man (2012) *Always (2011) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Rough Cut (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro - Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) *U-Turn (Minidrama CF) (2008) *A Destiny / FATE (2007) *Can't Live Without You (2002) *My First (Especial) Programas de TV *Little House In The Forest (tvN, 2018) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2011-2014) *One Night TV (SBS, 2013) *Happy Together (KBS, 2009) *Long Way (New year's day special) (SBS, 2001) *Beautiful Sunday - Crossing Korean Straits (SBS, 2000) *Have you said 'I love you'? (Best theater) (MBC, 2000) *Because of you (MBC, 2000) *Good good (SBS, 2000) *Miss Hiphop Mister Rock (SBS TV movie love story ep 6) (SBS, 2000) *Wanglung's land (SBS, 2000) *Music camp (MC) (MBC, 1999-2000) *Decision, famous music (MC) (KMTV, 1999) *Hate or like (SBS, 1999) *What you keep is unforgettable (Best theater) (MBC, 1998) *Today is Saturday (MC) (KBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Sunday march (KBS, 1995) *STORM model (1995) Anuncios *Kkanbu Chicken (2016) *Clash Of Kings (2016) *Meichen (2015) *Seoulmilk Cheddar Cheese (2015) *Kanuda (2015) *Archimedes (2015) *Praud (2014) *Binggrae Acafela (2014) *Moneual (2014) *Asahi Super Dry (2014) *Marmot (2014) *Xero (2014) *Volkswagen Golf GTI (2014) *Giordano (2013) *Take SmartPhone *Vivien (2011) *A Twosome Place (2011) *HTC Sensation XL *Powerade (2011) *KT TAKE 2 (2010) *Doori Cosmetics Daeng Gi Meo Ri (2010) *Dimchae (2010) *OCN (2010) *CJ CheilJeDang (2010) *Bang Bang (2009) *Vonin (2008) *Coffee Cantata (2008) *Alpha Sony (2007) *OK Cash-Back *BYC Scorpio *Litmus (2005) *U-TURN Vídeos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Take (2010) junto a Jung So Min *Soya n Sun - Smiling Goodbye (2010) *G Sonic - Lonely Life (2008) *Wheesung - Love Seat (2008) *Go Yu Jin - Only You (2008) *Jo Sung Mo- Tears Are Forming (2005) *Jo Sung Mo - Mr. Flower (2004) *Jang Hye Jin- Beautiful Days (2001) *Lee Hyun Woo - The End (2001) *Ryu Chan - For You (1999) *Turbo - Good-Bye Yesterday (1997) Discografía '''Mini Álbum 'Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Todo tipo de deportes, música, ver películas, navegar por internet. *'Especialidades:' Natación. *entrenó durante 11 años para convertirse en un nadador profesional e incluso ganó la medalla de bronce en los Juegos Nacionales de Corea. *Empezó a modelar solo para conocer a su artista de hip-hop favorito, Kim Sung Jae, pero descubrió que era una buena forma de ganar dinero. *Completó su servicio militar de dos años el 27 de Abril de 2007. *Participó en un anunció de tres partes llamado U-TURN para una marca de automóviles. *Fue escogido como Romeo para Dressed to Kill, una marca de jeans. *Cuando tiene participaciones de cantante de Hip Hop su nombre es "G". *Es el primer artista coreano que su nombre esta en una carretera. *Él cargo las cenizas de Park Yong Ha en el camino a su entierro. *So Ji Sub dice que a veces se sentía incomodo al ser el centro de atención. Él no disfrutaba de las entrevistas de las sesiones de fotos, o estar rodeado de grandes grupos de personas, pero ahora,él dice que se ha vuelto más abierto en los últimos años. *Hace unos años publico el libro '''"So Ji Sub´s Road", '''una recopilación de fotografías y ensayos que surgieron durante los últimos 13 años desde que debutó como artista. Este libro se convirtió en en un Best seller. *Hubo rumores de que se casaria con Han Ji Min, su coprotagonista en le drama Cain and Abel, pero el tuvo que salir a declarar que el rumor era falso y que este le estaba afectando anímicamente a ella. Él aclaró que si era verdad que siempre pedia el numero de sus coprotagonistas, pero que no las llamaba; a excepcion de Han Ji Min. *Obsequio calzado a todo el elenco y equipo de Master's Sun y de Oh My Venus. *Sus aficiones son los deportes, pero tiene gran habilidad en la natación, donde logró obtener un medalla en "National Atletic Meet". *El 17 de Mayo de 2019 se reveló que el actor se encuentra en una relación con la presentadora Jo Eun Jung. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) *HanCinema *Perfil (Nate) Galería 00072.jpg 22148719so3.jpg ca1j.jpg 20110104_sojisub.jpg 40db161a9e8ec0_full.jpg So Ji Sub1.jpg So Ji Sub2.jpg So Ji Sub3.jpg Videografía 소지섭 - Pick Up Line (Feat 시진)|Pick Up Line 소지섭 (So Ji Sub) - 그렇고 그런 얘기 (Feat 허각, Mellow)|그렇고 그런 얘기 (Feat. 허각, Mellow) 소지섭 () - ) MV|지우개 (Feat. Mellow) 소지섭 (So Ji Sub) - 소풍 (Picnic) (Feat 윤하) MV|Picnic (Feat. Eun Ha) 소지섭 (SO JI SUB) - Boy Go (Feat Soul Dive) MV|Boy Go (Feat. Soul Dive) 소지섭 (SO JI SUB) - 18 Years (Feat Saetbyul) MV|18 Years (Feat. Saetbyul) 소지섭 (SO JI SUB) - So Ganzi (BLACK) SOUL DIVE, NEWDAY) MV|So Ganzi (BLACK) 소지섭 (SO JI SUB) - So Ganzi (WHITE) SOUL DIVE, NEWDAY) MV|So Ganzi (WHITE) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:51k